


Reflecting Stones

by Falco276



Category: IT Bladers, Metal Fight Beyblade | Beyblade: Metal Fusion
Genre: Cute Love Scenes, Shonen Ai Fluff, Yaoi fluff, crack pair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-18
Updated: 2015-02-18
Packaged: 2018-03-13 14:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3385886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falco276/pseuds/Falco276
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten ordinary words, ten special moments. Ten treasured snippets of life that define the word love. (Crack Pair). (Fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflecting Stones

**Author's Note:**

> So you guys must be thinking why I love this pair so much.  
> Really, don't get me wrong. xD  
> Feng Huang is the most strongest Beyblading pair ever and I just can't stop using these two.  
> Wes and Da Xiang? You guys are truly awesome. x3  
> Enjoy. xD

**Title:** Reflecting Stones

**Summary:** Ten ordinary words, ten special moments. Ten treasured snippets of life that define the word love.

**Warning/s:** Yaoi, OOCness ('cause it's a crack pair), semi-AU, cavity inducing fluff (Yaoi/Shonen Ai), crack pair (because I couldn't get enough of these two).

**Disclaimer:** I disclaim. The characters I used here belong to their respective creator and I own nothing aside from the crazy plot of this tiny fanfic I wrote (or typed for the matter).

**A/N:** I love crack pairs. They're crazy and I love crazy! So yeah, another Da Xiang-x-Wesley story because there's not enough of these two. Also, I'm bored again. (I think I'm the only one who ship such crazy, crazy, crack pairing *laughs*).

x-o000o-x

**Reflecting Stones**

**1\. Leaf**

Wesley hadn't had the time to protest as the other teen leaned down a bit, gently removing the brown leaf stuck somewhere in his hair. Wesley's breath hitched, his heart hammering inside his chest as the other teen's fingers brushed his hair. That was weird. The two of them hadn't even interacted _properly_ before, at least not when they weren't faced against each other during their IT training that Tim Broom insisted they should do. But why was his heart racing? Why was his face burning? Why wouldn't the butterflies in his stomach stop fluttering? Stunned, all Wes could do was hold out his hand to accept the leaf the other handed to him.

Too busy trying to calm his racing heart down, the spiky haired IT instructor failed to realize that he was still holding the dried leaf even after Da Xiang was long gone.

**2\. Shock**

They were nothing but beybladers and IT Instructors belonging in two different teams. They always talked, they always interacted; in fact, the only time they acknowledged each other was through small nods and the rare greetings of 'hey' exchanged between them, at least that's what everybody knew when they were in trouble after fights over a Seagate External Drive. So everyone was pretty surprised when one day, the two of them showed up together. Well it wouldn't be really a shock if they arrived in a normal fashion, but no, they just have to show up by the door _holding hands_. And when they announced that they were indeed, confirming everyone's speculation, dating, all the other occupants of the room _seriously_ fainted.

**3\. Prize**

Da Xiang looked away bashfully, rubbing the back of his neck in a somewhat shy manner as he handed the blue scarf he had won at the game booth over to his companion. He was aiming for the large stuffed rooster but, well, let's just say holding a gun was not his specialty. Wes smiled softly, running his hand lightly on the scarf Da Xiang had won for him, feeling special as he wrapped it around his neck. With a slight bounce in his step, Wes moved to stop in front of Da Xiang before quickly planting a soft kiss on the other's lips.

"Thank you."

Both teens blushed as adoring 'awwws' and squeals erupted around them courtesy of the resident cooing fan girls.

**4\. Key**

Wes never cried, not even when he announced that he was going to quit beyblading and teaching IT which _honestly_ hurt because beyblading and teaching IT was something that he really loves to do. Same thing went with Da Xiang. No, not even once had he shed tears behind his glasses, not counting the day he was born, so he was pretty surprised when his eyes suddenly watered because of something as trivial as a small metal object, a key to be particular. Blinking away the tears blurring his vision, he looked up to stare at the young male in front of him, silently asking the other to repeat what he had just said.

Smiling softly, Da Xiang reached out to wipe Wesley's tears before whispering. "Let's move in together."

**5\. Shopping**

Pushing the shopping cart to where the other male stood, Da Xiang watched in amusement as his boyfriend closely examine the cabbage in his hand like a house-wife would. He dare not comment about it though, Wes could still be a little _too_ violent when being teased like that—he found out about that through Chris Rimmer; perhaps a story for another time. Slowly the dark-haired male reached out for the lemon, which was not on their list, if only to test his secret theory, only to have Wes swat his hand away, firmly telling him with a half-hearted glare that the lemon was not part of their shopping budget. Da Xiang could only shake his head fondly, a house-wife indeed.

**6\. Eyeglasses**

What most people don't know is that Da Xiang loves to read and that when he does, he wears reading glasses; a sight that Wes found strangely captivating. The way said glasses frame his boyfriend's green eyes as well as his serious face when he was too occupied on a certain book never once failed to catch Wesley's attention. Da Xiang was just extremely, dare he say it with a bit of embarrassment and a blush, hot _and_ sexy with his reading glasses on and he just couldn't help but stare; so Wes was not really surprised when, on his boyfriend's eighteenth birthday, he decided to give Da Xiang a rather thick textbook written by his favorite author (CompTIA A+ Deluxe edition by Mark Myers), just so he could watch the other male read.

**(A/N: I actually think Wesley looks more hot and sexy in his glasses than Da Xiang.) ******

**7\. Kiss**

********

None of their friends knew that their first kiss, if you could even consider it as such, actually happened indirectly. In fact, they wouldn't even know that they have already shared a kiss if not for some random girl who happily pointed out that drinking on the same cup means kissing each other indirectly. Their friends wouldn't know that their second kiss happened as an accident either. An event which taught Wes to always pay attention to where he was going to avoid tripping on an invisible object, which was very un-Wesley like, mind you, and falling on top of a poor unsuspecting victim with his lips pressed on said victim's lips. But most of all, their friends wouldn't even figure out that it was under the rain when they shared their third kiss, this time, with both their consent.

********

**8\. Morning**

********

Contrary to popular belief, Da Xiang actually hated mornings, not because he had to wake up early but because it was bright. But when he woke up one particular morning because of the sun's _evil_ brightness that had, unfortunately, seeped through the curtains of the room, he seriously wanted to curse the giant flaming ball only to change his mind at the sight that met his eyes. Beside him, Wes was sleeping rather peacefully covered by nothing but the white blanket draped over him, the soft rays of the sun hitting his form giving his slumbering boyfriend a glowing appearance, making him look more like the angel he was. Well then, if he would be met by such a sight every day, then that made Da Xiang love mornings already.

********

**9\. Question**

********

People who knew him often ask him the same question. They'll ask him, "Why are you with him?" Sometimes they would rephrase the question, making it sound more polite and less offensive. There are also times when people would just bluntly ask why, then rudely add the reasons as to why the other wasn't good enough for him. He's mean and rude and many more, they'll say but he'd simply smile at them, shaking his head; he knew the other male like the back of his hand, they don't. Sometimes they'll even suggest that he should just break up with his boyfriend before reciting all the negative traits the other male possesses. Negative traits that he had learned to love just as much as the person who has them, he wouldn't tell these people though, they wouldn't understand.

********

So when the same question was asked once again, Da Xiang simply smiled before telling them, "Why don't you try falling in love?"

********

**10\. String**

********

Wes curiously tilted his head as Da Xiang grabbed his left hand, wondering what the dark-haired male was up to. The slightly taller male simply smiled and told him to close his eyes. Even more confused, Wes did what he was told to, feeling something soft being slipped upon his ring finger. When Da Xiang finally gave him the permission to look, Wes immediately raised his hand to his face, examining the tiny object around his finger. It was a string, a string amazingly crafted and twisted to form an intricate ring that fits his finger perfectly.

********

"I wanted to give you a real one," Da Xiang explained with a shy smile, holding up his own hand to show Wes a similar ring, the spiky haired male immediately knew then that Da Xiang made the rings himself. "But I hope this would do for now, Happy Anniversary."

********

Wes, unable to say anything at the moment, not that he has to, Da Xiang could understand him perfectly even without words, simply leaped and hugged the other male tightly who hugged him back just as tight, both of them clearly hearing their unspoken word to each other.

********

" _I love you."_

********

x-o000o-x

********

**A/N:** Whew! That was hard. All the words the random word generator gave me were hard. I hope you guys like this one. (It's my first time writing something like this *laughs sheepishly*).

********

I apologize for all grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. I'm not very confident that I was able to find and edit all of them.

********

So what do you guys think? Good? Bad? Please tell me. *puppy eyes*

********

Thank you so much for reading.

********  



End file.
